


Ode to Prequel

by Beefnboof



Series: Tsugu [2]
Category: One Piece, Original - Fandom, Trafalgar D Water Law - Fandom
Genre: Akuma no mi, Anxiety, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Graphic, Hate, Heart Swap, Law, MILD - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, No Sex, One Piece - Freeform, Original Character(s), Prequel, Sadness, Trafalgar - Freeform, funny moments, life - Freeform, mild romance, ope ope no mi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnboof/pseuds/Beefnboof
Summary: Tsugu explains how she becomes a Heart Pirate and why she stole the Nagi Nagi no Mi from Doflamingo.Part two of the Tsugu Series, please read part one or you will be lost.





	1. Broken Heart Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments, let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bepo and Law save Tsugu from her hellish life in the tower, but how did she become a member?

It was three months after the incident. Tsugu had more night terrors than before and Law couldn't seem to understand what part of her brain was causing all the night frights. Tsugu ended up taking over Laws bedroom because he needed to keep an eye on her at night. Law turned in his doctors chair back to the table where he was dissecting a human brain. He was using his fruit abilities to keep the brain alive during the process. After an hour of poking and prodding it, he let the brain die off. He stood up as he started taking the bloody gloves off his hands.

 

"Why is this so complicated? Why can't I figure out the problem?" He growled. Law walked over to the sink and washed his hands vigorously. "I know the human brain is complex but what the hell.." He looked down at the projector transponder which was acting as a security camera in his room. He saw Tsugu sleeping on his bed. Blinking a couple of times, he turned the transponder off and walked out of the room. "She hasn't had a night terror in two days. Is she getting better?" He said as he tiredly walked down the hall. He lifted his hand and placed it on the door handle to his room. Pushing the door open, he noticed Tsugu was sitting up.

"Tsugu?" He questioned. "You seem to be awake." Tsugu was smiling as she turned her head towards him.  
  
"Can we go to the surface?" She looked at Law with a hopeful look. He sighed and replied;

"You are aware that everyone is asleep?" He turned back around to leave the room. "Lets do it." Tsugu became really excited. She got off the bed and put on a black robe that had The Heart Pirates logo in the back. They haven't been to the surface in 3 weeks because the Government had spotted them. Tsugu was never cleared of the charges for her supposed murder against Gekko Moriah. They added the destruction of a warship, and two murder attempts on Kizaru and Doflamingo. Her bounty was $450,00,000. She pattered her feet down the hallway quietly to catch up to Law who was already in the control room.

 

  
"You're mean for waking the rest of the crew." Shachi said as Law pushed him out of the chair. Law pressed a few buttons and pulled the periscope down and looked through it.

  
"Captain, its night out. You can't see out there." Shachi said in a smart-ass tone- there was a long pause between him giving a salute, then shouting fearfully; "Sir..!" He broke out in a sweat as Law was looking down at Shachi while holding onto the periscopes handles.

  
"I'm looking for lights of other boats." Law said. Tsugu stomped over to the controls and pressed the button to make it raise to the surface.

  
"You are taking to long!" The submarine jiggled violently and turned off. Tsugu stood there in horror with her hand still firmly planted on the button. "Uhh, uhhh.... Uhhh." Tsugu kept saying. Law side stepped to the right and towered behind Tsugu.

  
"That wasn't the right button. Your hand is on the power button." Tsugu turned around and giggled while raising her arm to the back of her head.  
  
  
"I thought that jolt felt funny.." Law picked her up under her arms, and held her up to his face.

  
"Now we have no defense and we have to wait at least 10 minutes for the turbines to stop spinning enough to start it again. Until then, anything could happen." Tsugu dangled in the air and started kicking her feet and pouted.

  
"You pick me up like I'm a smaller than you or something!" Her cheeks puffed up as she looked away from him. Law walked over to the captains chair and sat her down in it.

  
"Captain, did we hit something?" Penguin and the others came into the control room. They all woke up to the jolt of the power stopping suddenly.

  
"No, Tsugu pressed buttons." He replied. His crew started to mumble as they headed back to their rooms.

  
"We should have known." Jean Bart said before he too walked away. Tsugu was blushing from embarrassment. Her face was burning hot, she covered her eyes.

  
"Now they all think i'm some kind of moron..!" She said as as she gasped. Law walked away from her and calmly said;

  
"Now?" He insinuated that they all already knew and they didn't just now figure it out. "Sit right there until the power is back. Don't touch anything, just sit there." Law sat near the controls and crossed his legs. Shachi was pointing and laughing at Tsugu.

  
"Hah, you got in trouble." He said. Law whacked Shachi on the back of the head and said;

  
"You are too for being a smart-ass earlier." Shachi pouted as well and questioned;

  
"Why didn't you pick me up then?" Law spun his chair around towards Shachi was was already running away. Law let out a big sigh and looked at Tsugu who had fallen asleep.

  
"Are you..." Law stood up and took his coat off and draped it over Tsugu. "How the hell do you just fall asleep?" He sat down on the ground next to his chair as he started to hear Tsugu crying. Her hand slid out of the coat and dangled off the arm rest of the chair. Law reached his hand up and grabbed hers. He rubbed his thumb atop her small hand as he used his other to lay himself down on his side. He propped his head up using his hand. "I'm glad you stayed." He said under his breath. He began to nod off, his vision unfocused and his hand kept sliding out from underneath his head. He sat back up and let go of her hand quickly as he heard foot steps coming towards the control room.

  
"Captain. The engine is good to start up again." Shachi said as he stopped at the entrance. He looked down and saw his captain sitting on the ground next to Tsugu who was still in the chair asleep. "Law?" Shachi walked up quietly and notice his captain fell asleep sitting up. Shachi smiled as he sat down at the control panel and flipped switches for just the defense and offence to come back up, leaving the main power off so it didn't wake them up.

 

\\\ Morning came;

Shachi was walking down the hall with Uni towards the control room. They noticed Tsugu was standing next to Penguin. Tsugu who looked serious, was nodding her head and pressed a button. The main power came back on. Law jolted awake from the whirring sounds and looked around groggily. Tsugu hollered as she threw her fists it the air;

  
"Hah, I didn't break it!" Penguin laughed as he pulled the periscope down and looked around. The sun was just starting to rise. He looked around and made sure no enemies are lurking near.

  
"All clear. Tsugu, we've been through this for a while. What button are we pressing?" Penguin said extremely clearly in a teasing way. Tsugu got puffed up and pressed the button to rise to the surface.

  
"You all act like I make clumsy choices all the time!" She said in a poutful voice.

  
"Because you do." The entire crew said in unison. Tsugu stood there in shock at what they had said.

  
"I'm clever, not stupid." She said quietly. Law stood up off the ground as he grabbed his jacket off his chair. He said;

  
"You're a clever doofus, its a step up from Strawhat-ya I'd say." He walked out of the room as his crew laughed at his statement. Tsugu got mad and bit Penguin.

  
"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't say it! Oww!" He shouted in pain and fear.

  
"Yeah but I can't fight him. I'm not allowed." she said as she stomped up the stairs to the where the main entrance was located. Her crew watched her as she stepped on the bottom of her robe and stepped up, tripping over the robe. She slid back down the stairs. Everyone turned away to hide their laughter, pretending to do things so it didn't look like they saw. Laws voice echoed from down the other hall;

  
"They all saw it!" Tsugu made frustrated sounds as her voice got higher, stomping back up the stairs all puffed up. One foot after another she made it to the top of the stairs and shouted;

  
"I'm not cooking for any one tonight!" She marched over to the hatch and tried turning it with all her strength. The crew heard foot steps stomping angerly back. "I cant turn the door open. I need help." She growled. The Heart Pirates busted out in laughter. Penguin and Shachi both went up the stairs as everyone else went back to their rooms. Shachi opened the doors as Tsugu looked away from the two.

They opened the door as Penguin and Shachi inhaled the crisp salty air. Tsugu held her arms out and spun around, feeling the sun on her skin. Shachi spoke; "Hey, why aren't you allowed fight captain?" Tsugu stopped spinning and wobbled a bit. She walked over to the railing of the bright yellow Submarine and looked over to see the ocean below. Law had walked out and sat down on the deck next to the entrance. Tsugu said;

  
"I lost a bet. When Bepo found me, he was with Law. I was going nuts, covered in blood and on a rampage for death." She continued her story.

 

Tsugu lost her reality, she had just killed everyone inside of the underground and made her way to the tower. Her world had faded and her adrenaline was in overdrive. Her once pale blue eyes, were black and blood shot. Bepo stood next to his Captain and stared at her. Bepo said; "Save her, captain. Tsugu is a good person and I want her to come with us. She's never left this place and I promised I'd show her the world. She saved me from being put in a cage at night." Law nodded and told Bepo that he's thankful that she took care of him.

Tsugu began to run towards Bepo but Law used shambles to move Bepo in his spot. Law used his Busoshoku Haki to block her attack. Tsugu put more power into her attack, Law pressed his feet firmly into the ground and braced himself. "Oi, had this hit Bepo you would have killed him." Law said as he flung her away from him. Tsugu landed on her feet, she knelt down as she placed her hand on the ground, still sliding back.

  
"Isn't that the point of why I attacked?" Tsugu said. Her voice was hoarse and sounded like it was on fire. "I'll kill everyone. This world is rotten to its core and I'm going to wipe out every last being I can till I'm taken out." She looked down at her hands and clenched them tightly making a fist. Tsugu walked over to Law and looked him in the eyes. She placed her hand on his face gently. Law didn't move as she brushed her fingertips down the side of his face. She placed both hands over her ears, she twisted them as if she was turning dials, one went counter clockwise, as the other went clockwise. "Switch-ee" She held her other hand up, she held her thumbs apart from each other symmetrically over his heart and said weakly; "Counter shock." The blast sent Law flying into the tower.

  
"Tsugu, its me! Bepo." The bear said as he walked towards her slowly. "Do you remember me?" Tsugu turned towards him, almost falling over. She took a step forward but Law used shambles once again, he shambled himself behind her placing his hand over her eyes. He pulled her back gently by her forehead, she pretty much fell into his body from the lack of energy. Law held a needle in his other hand and said;

  
"This is going to make you sleep. I'll take care of what is needed." Tsugu tried to pry herself away, but Law kept his hand firmly placed over her eyes and her head pressed against his chest. "Trust me." He placed the injection in her arm and pushed the medicine into her veins. Tsugu grew weary as she placed her small shaking hand on Laws. "You don't have to fight alone anymore. No one will leave here alive." He said as he slumped to the ground with her, he sat down, Tsugu sat between his legs. Law moved his arm around her shoulders to hold her resisting body against him.

  
"You're going to pay for this." She said as she began to nod off. Law smirked and replied;

  
"Next time you fight me and you lose, you're joining my crew. You'll never be allowed to attack me afterwards and if you do, it will end just like this." Tsugu finally went down for the count. Bepo picked her up in his soft furry arms and he looked at Law.  
  
  


"Captain, is she okay?" The bear asked her in a concerned tone of voice. Law nodded as he stood up, saying;

 

"She has been shot through her chest. I can't do anything here because the bullet went straight through. Take her back to Polar Tang.. I've got to take care of this place for her." Law pulled his hat off and placed it on Tsugus sleeping face. Bepo nodded. The two split ways, Law walked to the tower- Bepo ran towards the exit.

 

It has been three days since Law had Bepo take her back to Polar Tang, Tsugu was still asleep. Law and Bepo where the only other ones on board, the rest of his crew was left behind as Law went out to look for Bepo. Bepo had been abducted by the ruler of The Underground, forced to partake in the Amusement park as the mascot. He wasn't there for long but Tsugu made sure he wasn't kept in a cage like the others by falsifying documents. When Bepo made his escape, it was two days before Tsugu went on her murderous rampage. Tsugu was now laying on a bed in the infirmary, asleep. A cigarette was sitting untouched in an ashtray, Law was sitting at a desk with the window open next to Law was reading up on medical practice studies and taking notes as he was reading. The heart rate monitor and life support attached to Tsugu was the only sound in the room. Bepo sat in a chair next to the bed, waiting for Tsugu to wake up.

"Law, Is she going to be alright? Are you sure? Bepos voice said lowly. Law took his reading glasses off and put out his cigarette. He leaned back in his chair as it swiveled towards Bepo.

"She is exhausted. The life support is actually pumping anesthetics through her so her body can fully recover and get her out of psychotic meltdown. If she wakes up now, it could kill her because her heart can't handle all of that stress." Law flipped back a few pages in his book; "Its called Stress Cardiomyopathy." He handed the book to Bepo. "Its also known as Broken Heart Syndrome. Its rare, but you can die from a broken heart and sometimes when you live through it, your heart is weaker and more susceptible to heart problems. This is something she will have till she dies." Bepo lowered the book after reading it.

"Is it going to kill her?" He asked with a sad voice. Law took the book back and flipped back to the page he was on. He said calmly;

"If she gets too stressed out. One of these days it could come to the point of taking her heart and swapping it out with someone else who can handle her pain when times get rough." He stood up as walked to the other side of the bed and placed the stethoscope on Tsugus chest. Law listened at her abnormal heart beat. "I can't thank her enough for keeping you safe in that place." He stood back up, walked over to his desk and wrote some information down on a clipboard and walked over to Bepo. He placed his hand on his First Mate and smiled slightly. "If you want her here, she can stay. But if she hurts anyone on my crew, I'm not giving her a second chance." He said walking out of the room. Bepo stood up and walked out of the room, following his captain. It wasn't till two weeks later that Tsugu opened her eyes. Law leaned over her body as she looked over at him.

"Good morning."

\\\ End.


	2. Birds of pink feathers flock together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu sees the world for the first time, Law come across a man who he dreaded to ever see.

Tsugu panicked as she pushed him away. "Don't come near me like that!" Tsugu said in an alarmed voice raspy voice. She coughed sticking her tongue out of her mouth. "I feel like I drank some dried up water." Law gave her vacant stare.

"I feel like you just lowed my IQ a little." Law said under his breath in a mumble as he walked back to his desk. "Do you remember anything?" He asked. Tsugu looked down at her hands. She sat there for a little bit before saying;

"Not everything. Last I remember was killing as many people as I could. Someone knocked me out of a window up at the top after they shot me. I don't remember after that.." Tsugu looked down towards her chest. "I thought they hit my heart." She said while she placed her hand on the bandage above her cleavage. Law walked back over to her with a small cup of water and placed it in her hand.

"We showed up right after that because you were just standing outside the tower." Law said as Tsugu gulped the water down and handed the cup back to him. She turned away from him saying;

"I didn't take it down, did I?" She clenched her heart. Law didn't reply, Bepo came in the room and dropped the food he had just got. 

 

"Tsug... Tsugu!" He stuttered her name as he ran towards her. Tsugu opened her arms out and hugged the bear tightly. "Tsugu, you're been asleep for quite sometime now." Tsugu pulled away and tilted her head.

"How long have I been asleep?" Tsugu questioned. Law walked back to the bed and placed the back of his hand on her forehead, calmly he said;

"13 years." Tsugus jaw dropped in disbelief and small sounds exited her mouth. 

"H..How could I have slept that long?" She said with a leery voice. Law smirked as he walked out of the room. Bepo shook his head and patted her on the head.

"If you let him trick you, he's gonna feed off of it." He said to her. She tilted her head and asked him what he had meant. Tsugu gasped deeper and expressed;

"He tricked me?!" Tsugu shot out of the bed Bepo was trying to stop her before she pulled the IV out of her arm and stormed down the hallway. Her bare feet patted violently down the hall as she caught Law in her sights. She darted off towards him and lunged her body forward raising her fist back at him to strike him. Law stepped to the side and avoided her. She fell forward and slid on the ground, spread out like a starfish.

"I won that bet." Law said and proceeded to walk away. Tsugu laid there and Bepo walked up to her, helping her up. Tsugu stomped her foot down to walk towards Law. Bepo was holding her back by the back of her medical gown; 

"What the hell?! WHAT BET?!" She shouted. Laws snickering was heard before he shut himself in his room. Bepo pulled her back as he reminded her of what Law had told her before she had fell asleep at the tower. She shouted; "Like HELL I'm going to be under his command! I have my own goals that need to be completed! I'll take over the World Government! I'll bring them to their knees, and I can't do it here!" She shouted. Her Haki pushed Bepo back, knocking him on the ground. "I'll be damned if an arrogant punk like him tries to stop me!" Tsugu stomped down the hall and flung the door to Laws room opened. Tsugu stood at the entrance and started shouting at Law who was standing in front of his dresser completely naked. He made no attempts of covering himself, he just stood there looking at her. "Its on, mister!" She pointed with her left hand with her right hand holding her chest. 

Law just gave her a blank stare as she was glaring at him. Her eyes peered lower towards his groin region. She gave a simple giggle and fainted. Law put his legs through his pants and walked over to her. "You should just tell her about the tower." Bepo said standing outside Laws room. 

"I don't think she's ready to handle it. She couldn't even threaten me without keeling over." Law picked her up, cradling her in his arms. 

 

Two weeks had gone by, Tsugu was recovered enough that she could see outside for practically the first time in her life. Bepo and Tsugu stood at the door of the Polar Tang as it was just reaching the dock. Law gave the all clear to open the hatch, Bepo opened the door then Tsugu bolted out. Law said loudly; "There is a step, watc-" Tsugu didn't pay attention to the warning and slipped off of the step, and out the door. She laid there as the breeze picked up, it was a feeling she never felt on her skin. Law grabbed her by the neck of her dress in the back- scolding her before he planted her feet back on the ground, Bepo thought about a how kittens got picked up by the scruff of the neck. 

Tsugus eyes opened wide as she turned around slowly while she observed the scenery. "This is better than the books, and stories that Bepo said.." Tsugu ran off of the wooden dock and ran on the sandy beach. Law along with Bepo, walked passed her so it made her hurry up. Law noticed Tsugu was walking slower so he decided to slow down as well so she wasn't over doing it. He said;

"Tell me about your fruit abilities." He said. Tsugu looked away from him and puffed up. Law scowled at her. She refused to talk to him. Bepo chuckled, Law wasn't amused. Tsugu has not said one word to him since she was told about the bet. "Its been two weeks. How could you have absolutely nothing to say?" He said while she puffed up her cheeks more and ran up to Bepo and hugged his arm. She turned around, pulling the skin under her eye down and stuck her tongue out. 'You act like a child.. I dislike vulgarity..' he thought. Tsugu ran up ahead and saw a small city with large buildings. 

"Woah.." She said under her breath as she ran in the city. No people were out, it seemed abandoned. The feeling of doom filled the air. Tsugu turned around to see if Law or Bepo had caught up, but instead saw a very tall man with a pink feathered coat walking towards her. She stepped to the side as he walked past her, he looked down on her. Tsugu saw herself in the reflection of his odd shaped sunglasses. He stopped, they stood side by side. "Tch." Tsugu scoffed. 

Law and Bepo ran up the road to get Tsugu so they could leave, Law's enemy was near. They stopped behind a food stand and saw Tsugu walking down the road with none other than Doflamingo himself. Laws jaw was dropped and Bepo began to panic. "Law, she's with him. Shes actually walking with Doflamingo walking towards their ship.." Bepo said in a scared voice. Law placed his hand on his hat and looked down.

"Its not like I can just get her out of there, Doflamingo would know instantly that it was me." Law mumbled. 'Out of all the people to run into.. I should have been more careful.' He thought as they lagged behind Tsugu, he didn't want to alert Doflamingo. After walking a while, they stopped at the warehouses at the other side of the island. Doflamingo docked his ship there. Tsugu had mischievous smile on her face as the two boarded his ship, anger built up inside of Law. "What is Tsugu up to?" He asked.

"So you said your name is Tsugu?" Doflamingo said. Tsugu confirmed as she looked around his ship with her eyes, she surveyed to get an idea of her surroundings. Doflamingo noticed how she gazed around but didn't think much of it. "What brings you over to this island? There isn't much here." He said as he placed his foot on the railing of his ship. "Its one of my many islands." He tried his best to impress Tsugu, but she had nothing to do with it. 'This girl isn't materialistic at all. She finds nothing interesting so far. She's dull but the way she observes everything..' He thought. 

Doflamingo put his foot back on the deck and placed his hand on the back of Tsugus head to insinuate to follow him. They walked down the ship towards Doflamingos room, Tsugu placed her hand on her heart and started breathing deeper but she did it quiet so she didn't raise an eye. Doflamingo opened his bedroom door and held out his hand as a gesture for her to enter. She was now completely out of Laws sight, he scoffed and growled as he turned around, walking back to town. Bepo hurried along, Law was walking quicker to get away. 

 

In Doflamingos room, Tsugu walked slowly as she brushed her fingertips on the bottom of the desks edge as she walked by. She smiled and looked at Doflamingo. "So Doffymingo, Wait- Can I call you that?" Her sly smile got to him. He turned away from her and snickered.

"Fufufu... My name is Doflamingo... You can call me Doffy." Tsugu investigated the room again as he walked away to sit in the chair. Tsugu put her hands together as she walked towards him.

"Nice, nice. Well you see, Doffymingo, I'm in a bit of a bind." She clenched on the bottom of her dress and batted her eyes flirtatiously. He raised his eyebrow at her statement and gestures. 

"What seems to be this trouble?" He asked, he felt the conversation was getting steamy, it was at that time that a giant blob came through the door requesting Doflamingo to come at once. Letting out a giant sigh, he stood up. "Don't go anywhere, Tsugu-ni." She touched his hand going by and swore she'd stay right there. He left the room, Tsugu gave a disgusted look. 

"He left a complete stranger in his room.. Nice." Tsugu walked back to the desk and slid her fingers under it one more time, her fingers stopped when it reached a hidden switch. She pressed the switch and a poster moved to the side behind the desk. "Oh, so smart. Its always behind the poster of the egotistic assholes." Tsugu examined the safe, it was a turn dial with many digits. She spun the knob quickly in anger and grunted as she pulled a small explosive out of her dress pocket. "When in doubt, explosions are the answer." She stuck the explosive on the dial of the safe, after she lit the fuse, she flipped the desk over and hid behind it. BOOM! 

The explosion blew through the safe, and the wall behind it, everything crumbled into the ocean. "Well shit. That was too much. Now I'm gonna get busted for nothing." She said as a devil fruit came rolling to her feet. "Hmm? She looked down, after seeing the fruit she grinned evilly. "Nice.." She said, foot steps were heard running back and she grinned as she held her hand up; "Room," The door opened. Doflamingo walked in and glared to see what she was holding in her small hands.

"Are you even aware of what that is to me?" She was about to use Shambles to escape, but Law beat her to it. Doflamingo stood there, fuming with anger. His vein throbbed above his eyebrow. "Brat..." He stormed out of his room and shouted for everyone to spread out and look for Tsugu. 

 

"Tsugu." Law said with irritation. He looked down in her hands and let out a small grunting sound. "Oi... What's that?" He pointed to the fruit in her hand. Tsugu puffed up again and looked away from Law. "Did you really go there to rob him?" Tsugu looked back quickly.

"No, I'm getting my name out to the Government and I needed a way to start that conversation! They will pay." Tsugu finally spoke to Law after the two weeks. Law held his hand out to her.

"Lets go. Bepo already headed back to the ship and I suggest we go as well because you woke up the beast." Law said. Tsugu walked past Law, ignoring his hand. Law turned around, grabbing her hand. He stood there and looked at her before saying; "The Polar Tang is this way.." A small explosion came from behind the docks where Doflamingos boat was. Tsugu looked up to see wood and miscellaneous objects flying down. Grabbing Laws hand back, she pulled him away as they started to run. 

Tsugus vision was going blurry as she felt her heart was pounding abnormally quickly. She stumbled over her feet but her mind snapped out of it, running quicker. 'I'm not telling him. He won't tell me what I want to know so I'm not telling him anything.' She thought in a pouting way. Law looked over and grabbed Tsugu, pulling her down and ally between buildings. "He-" She was about to shout but Law covered her mouth. Three guards ran past them. Letting out a small sigh, Law let Tsugu go. She took two steps before her legs gave way, she grabbed her heart and fell backwards into Law who was already about to catch her. They both slumped to the ground as Law pulled out pills from his coat pocket. 

"You're an idiot." Law said as he pulled a pill from the container. He placed it on her tongue then placed his hand over her mouth to insure she didn't spit it out like the other times. "Tsugu, take your damn pills. You can't turn over a Government the way you are, if they find out your weakness then all they have to do is wait for you to tire yourself out. Now that you've picked a fight, do your best not to show him your flaws." Tsugu sat there between his legs and swallowed her pill. Law cradled her against him once again as he felt her pulse starting to return to normal. Tsugu had tears forming in her eyes as she clenched the devil fruit. "That fruit you are holding, is the Nagi Nagi no Mi. The former user is Rocinante Donquixote, the late brother of Doflamingo." Doflamingos laughter came from above, Law looked up quickly.

"Hehe.. Law. I should have known you were behind this." Doflamingo placed his hands in his pockets as he bent his legs slightly. Tsugu flailed around which forced Law let go of her. She shouted as she wobbled back and forth;

"Hey, this was my idea. Mine, I take full credit." She pushed herself away from Law and leaned her back against the buildings brick wall. Dolfamingo bent his legs a little more and shouted down;

"Don't cover up or make excuses for him!" Tsugu grew angry, she pointed her index finger up in the air and she held the fruit closer to her weak body.

"Fool, I did this because this is my deceleration of war between myself and the World. I am not a pirate, I am Tsugu Deya-Taiyo. I came from the Underground! You know exactly what that means!" She shouted. Doflamingo jumped down and landed a few inches away from where she stood.

"So you're a survivor.." Tsugu didn't move and inch, showing no fear to the man whom towered over her. "Give me back whats mine." He said in a stern voice. Tsugu puffed her cheeks and put her fists on her hips. He bent down in front of her, Tsugu yelled;

"You don't scare me!!" Her Haki burst out of her as she yelled, her voice was so loud that it echoed in the large abandoned city. Doflamingo stepped back and got a cold chill down his spine from her piercing voice. "I'm taking you all down!" She went to use one of Laws attacks and he stopped her by attacking Doflamingo first.

"Tsugu, go now! You can't take him on, remember what I said. Go to the Polar Tang and don't fight ANYONE!" Law shouted. Tsugu argued back which made Law yell louder; "TSUGU THAT'S AN ORDER FROM YOUR CAPTAIN!!" Tsugu scoffed as she turned around and walked away. 'I didn't think she'd listen to that..' He thought. Doflamingo kicked Law into the brick building and started to walk towards the direction Tsugu was headed. "Doflamingo.. You aren't touching my crew." The 10 foot tall man turned around and glared down Trafalgar Law. Doflamingo growled

"You should have stayed down."

\\\End


	3. The sealed first and second kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu explains more details of how she came to be a member of the Heart Pirates.

Doflamingo calmly walked towards the Heart Pirates captain. Law held up his sword to attack but it turned into a brace for impact. Doflamingo darted towards him and before he knew it, he was hit and flying towards a building. He went to use shambles, but Tsugu had used it for him and brought him to her. She grabbed his hand and ran towards the direction of the Polar Tang. "Why didn't you run?" He asked her. They where directly in the center of the city, Tsugu made turn a sharp turn down another ally which lead them to the ocean side. 

"Get out your transponder and tell Bepo to dive and get us because we are jumping in." Tsugu said as they came to a stop at the edge of the ally. Law gave her a strange look and almost refused until he heard one of the Donquioxte family members shouting to see if someone spotted them. Pulling out the transponder, he dialed Bepo. 

Bepo answered, Law told him their location and said to meet him there and be ready to be looking for them in the water. Bepo confirmed their request then hung up. Law looked at up Tsugu and asked her again. "Why didn't you run?" Tsugu turned around and said with a hostile tone;

"Because you never listen to me! I've asked you for weeks why my heart isn't healing. What happened to the tower?" She said as she walked up to him then pulled him down to her eye level by the collar of his coat. Law said nothing to her and gave her his usual look. "Do you expect me to respect someone who cannot even be honest to me?" She pushed him away from her. "You can act as tough as you want but I'm not scared of you either! Once you show any fear, that is when you start to fail." Laws face burned, he tried holding back blushing by turning around. 

"We are going to jump if we are spotted, if we jump now then we won't even make it until Bepo got here. He will see we are not down there and come up here." Law covered his eyes with hit hat as he said. Tsugu sat on the wall and kicked her feet as Law kept an eye out behind her. "You killed everyone in the Tower and underground. I did a walk through and sure enough, they're all dead." He lied through his teeth to her as Tsugu had stopped kicking her feet while she listened to him. "Just because the tower is gone- does not mean your pain is gone." He turned towards her. "Do you still want to take down the Government?"

"Yep. I'm going to make them rue the day they ever decided to mess with me." Her answer made him smirk. 

"I didn't think you'd change your answer." Law looked back down the ally way. 'If I told you the truth, your heart would be too stressed out about questions... I'm sorry I lied.' He thought to himself. "So will you tell me about your Devil fruit now? What can you do besides borrow another abilities?" Tsugu looked down at the Nagi Nagi no Mi. She said with a sigh;

"I can't do much besides borrow- I have to make direct skin contact, not just a touch like holding a hand- it has to be complete contact, that's why I touch the face. Sometimes it is like winning a jackpot, other times its like a rotten fruit with stupid abilities." Tsugu gently ran her fingertips on the fruit she stole. "I feel like I should know more, though. I've been a fruit user since I was a child and all I've been taught it that. We were not allowed to build up our ability and the rest of the time we wore a sea stone shackles. But knowing everyone is dead in that tower... It makes it easier to deal with murdering everyone in the actual underground part." Tsugu set the fruit next to her and pressed her hand on the edge of the city wall next to her hips as she kicked her legs once again. 

"Everything was divided into placements, underground was for those who are smarter, they kept us in classrooms unless we misbehaved. That was when they would bring us to the Tower, to a room called Sanctuary." Law watched as Tsugu slid her dress up her left leg slowly, revealing a X branded into her upper thigh. His eyes winced in shock then widened- " Existentialists. One who believes in literature that underline an individual." Tsugu pushed her dress back down and looked back out at the ocean. "Only the best students were branded. I was the best student there to be exact, all though I did many bad things and they branded me for their own malicious pleasures.. No one besides you and Bepo need to know about the branding.. It would be catastrophic if the 4 old men in control found out I was an elite, I know too much." 

Law looked over his shoulder while he stated; "So you were slaved into reading about the former Pirate king? Bepo told me that part, all your studies were to find out where and how to get to his treasure and I assume you know where it is." He turned back as he heard foot steps coming down the ally. "Look, we have a winner." Tsugu nodded and began to stand up, but she slipped and fell into the water. Law looked appalled watching her fall. "And we have a failure.." Law said- Baby 5 made it down the ally while she pointed her morphing arm into a gun at Law- her devil fruit is the Arms-Arms Fruit, the ability to turn any body part into any weapon. 

"Stop, I'll shoot.." She said. Law didn't pay too much attention to her. "Did you hear me?" She asked. Law turned around and placed his index finger against his lips. 

"I need you to keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone you saw us." Law said while The Polar Tang came to the surface. Laying flat on the deck, Tsugu inhaled deeply and coughed up water as she rolled to her side, propping herself upright with her left arm. Baby 5 morphed her arm back to normal as she stood there looking dazed.

"He... Needs me?" She placed her hands on her flushed face. "Alright, if you need me that much..." She said with butterflies in her voice. Law jumped off the wall down to his ship, Tsugu stood up and pointed at Law shouting; 

"You're the worst!" She walked over to Law stopping her feet loudly- "I could have drown!" Law replied with a snarky attitude;

"You slipped because you are a total klutz. Don't go blaming your mishaps on me." Tsugu headbutt Law in the abdomen and knocked the wind out of him making him fall to his knees while Tsugu stomped in a fuming anger towards the door. Bepo stood there with the door open as he watched the small woman take out his captain. Law got to his knees and pushed himself up off the ground holding his stomach while he coughed. "You're such a child.." He said under his breath. Tsugu went to spin around to yell at Law but slipped once again from the deck being covered in water. "OH... MY...... GOD!!" Law paused between his words, getting louder each word. "Do you even try to use your feet or do you just hope for the best!?" 

 

Bepo picked Tsugu up from under her arms and placed her up on her feet then patted her head. Tsugu slapped his paw away and marched inside, slamming her feet on the ground each step. "LET'S GO BEFORE FEATHERS SEE'S US DAMMIT!" A smirk peaked on Laws face as he let out a small chuckle. 

"You shouldn't tease her, she doesn't like it.." Bepo said as Law walked towards him at the door. Laws hat shadowed his eye as he said;

"That's WHY I tease her, her reactions are the best and she's as big of a Klutz as Cora-san.. It amuses me to poke fun at her." They both walked inside.

 

\\\Back in the current times;

 

Tsugu was sitting directly across from Law smiling at him, he looked at her with his typical grumpy face and dark circled under eyes. He said; "You know everyone is gone now?" Tsugu smiled bigger and replied with a sparkling expression.

"But you aren't." He smirked at her words. Tsugu looked up at the now night sky, the stars lit up the dark and the moon was full. "Its getting late.." Tsugu stood up and stretched as she began to walk past Law to head inside. 

"Oi," Law said grabbing her wrist, she looked down at him and tilted her head in confusion. "What happened next?" Tsugu blushed deeply as she looked away from Law. 

"Y...You already know." She said as she covered her mouth with her other hand. Law pulled her down next to him. Her cheeks puffed up, Law leaned over and smooshed the air out of her cheeks with the palm of his hands.

"What do you remember?" He said in a somber voice. "Multiple things happened that night, but what happened on the deck under the night sky?" Their eyes locked for over a minute, Law had his forehead placed against hers firmly. Tsugu looked away with her eyes and quietly said;

"You made me vow to never attack you again." Law loosened his hands on her face and asked for more information once more. 

"What happened that moment you swore yourself to me, what did you say to swear that your heart was mine?" He asked. Tsugu pulled her face away from his and covered her mouth. 

"I don't want to say it." She tried to move away from Law, he placed one hand on her cheek once again and the other hand he pushed her hands away from her mouth as his fingers trailed her lips then down her neck while he said in a smooth deep voice;

"Tell me." Her face lit up like a beacon in the night, his face got closer to hers. Law could feel her heart beating like crazy inside his chest. He was sure to keep his composure so his heart remained normal with no signs of being on cloud nine.

Their minds wandered back to that night//

 

"Tsugu." Law knocked on her bedroom door. "I want to show you something." Tsugu opened her door and glared at him. 

"I'm still mad at you for letting me almost drown." She said as Law looked away from her. 

"That doesn't matter. Come on, I have something to show you." He grabbed her hand in his left hand while walking behind her with his right hand he covered her eyes and used shambles to take them outside of the Polar Tang. He coaxed her to take a few steps forward and warned her about the steps so she didn't fall. 

"Law, I don't like the dark.." She said in a fearful voice. Law removed his hands and she opened her eyes. She gazed all around and looked at the sky to see an aurora borealis. "What in the..." The bright neon colors of the sky lit up the entire night. "Its like the sky was ripped open and its bleeding all the colors of a rainbow!" She said with excitement as she twirled around on the deck with her bare feet. Her hair blew in the light breeze as her bluish silver eyes retained the colors of the sky. Law blushed slightly and looked away from Tsugu. He felt his heart beating faster, Tsugu ran up to him and grabbed his hand;

"Law, this is amazing!" She said, a wave crashed into the side of the Polar Tang which made Tsugu lose her balance, Law reached his arm out and caught her under her waist. "Ahh, What happened?!" She said after Law had let her go. 

"That would be a wave pushing the Submarine." He replied, Tsugus eyes lit up with excitement as she ran towards the railing and leaned over. "WOAH! THE SKY IS RIPPING THE OCEAN APART IN COLORS TOO!!" Tsugu shouted in disbelief. Law smirked as he walked near her- he said;

"No, its still clear blue. Its night time, what you said doesn't even make sense anyway.." Tsugu puffed up her cheeks at his words. "Tsugu.." He said. She blew the air out and huffed as she cocked her head and turned towards him. "Will you be my crew mate?" Looking away from him she scoffed and said in a mocking tone;

"I thought I already was a member, you kinda put me on your ship and took me with you whether I wanted to or not." Law turned her towards him and sincerely asked;

"Will you tell me you'll join? I want to hear you say it." He slid his fingers towards her hands and locked their fingers together. Tsugu looked him in the eyes, it was like the night light was making him have a gentle expression she had never seen before. Her face was flushed. "Promise me that no matter what that you'll always come home, to me." He said as he leaned forward, he had her pressed against the railing of the submarine. She pressed the back of his hand on her cheek and smiled, the aurora borealis above them had faded;

"Trafalgar D Water Law, I swear that no matter what that I am a Heart Pirate. I solemnly devote myself to you, this crew and our future together for I am a member of The Heart Pirates. I will never try to attack you without just cause again..." Law pressed his body against hers, placing his hand on the middle of her back and leaned her over the railing as he held her right hand against his face. 

"Solemnly devoting yourself to me, huh?" He said as he watched her face turn red, steam came off her burning hot face in the ice cold night air. "Lets just seal those words." He pressed his lips firmly against hers for a split second before he pulled away. Tsugu gave him a blank stare as he walked away from her. She put her fingers on her opened mouth, stepping forward she shouted;

"What the hell was that?!" She walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Give that back!" Law turned towards her looking perplexed.

"Give what back?" He asked. Tsugu pulled him down towards her eye level by the collar of his coat and shouted;

"My first kiss! That was mine!" Law chuckled and kissed her once again. She stood there stunned and dazed. 

"Correction, both your first and second are mine, now." Tsugus grip loosened up, he was able to remove her hand from his coat, he stood straight and walked towards the door of the submarine. "Its about to snow." Tsugu stared at the man she once held anger in her heart for, her heart felt warm like the bottom of a flickering candle. She placed her hand on her chest while she stuck her tongue and thought;

 

'I feel so strange now..'


	4. The Impossible plan of theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu breaks into Doflamingos kingdom, Dressrosa.

It had been 5 months after Tsugu saw the night sky Doflamingo had attacked four times. The crew had set up on an island with beach equipment sprawled out and about after they had met back up two months ago. The crew took to Tsugu quickly and she became the heart of the crew. Tsugu who was sitting under a large yellow umbrella black tassels dangling on the bottom was pouting as she kept covering her mouth. Law was looking away as he smirked. "Why would you bring that up? You took what I said out of context.." Tsugu muffled. "You know thats not what I meant!" She said as Law was squatting down. He got close to her face and she pressed her hands harder on her mouth and scowled at him. Law snickered as he stood up.

"It won't happen again, you can place a bet on that one." He walked away as he waved his hand at her to say goodbye over his shoulder. Tsugu felt offended, she stood up quickly and shouted;

"That sounds completely insulting, you were the one who did it, not me! Was it not good enough to feed that pompous ego you have?!" The crew watched from the waters while they floated on a giant pink heart shaped raft as they saw Tsugu starting to stomp towards Law, she was throwing her hands up into the air as he turned and pointed at her. Penguin said;

"Can any of you hear what they are saying?" Shachi and Bepo shook their heads no. Shachi said;

"They're both bad at speaking about their feelings. Its like Tsugu is a dainty little mouse and Captain is a the king ally cat." Bepo smiled and covered his eyes with his large paws;

"No, Captain has spoke his feelings but shes clueless at taking the hints." They both looked over at Bepo and said in unison;

"Do you think this is about that?!" They all looked back at the two, Tsugu was looking through her bag and pulled out a rolled up paper. Shachi said;

"Is that a map?" They all started to paddle the raft back to the shore.

Back on land\\\

"Are you really that much of an idiot?!" Law shouted. Tsugu stood in front of him then pushed the rolled up map in Laws chin and yelled back at him;

"That depends!" Law pushed the rolled paper off his chin and yanked it from her hand and unrolled it, looking over the map and instructions she had written on the side then after a minute he growled and crumbled it back up. 

"There is no way this would work. Doflamingo is smarter than that, he wouldn't just Dressrosa unattended for more than a week, even if he did- he would leave it in charge to one of his trusted family members.. Like an executive and it would most likely be Trebol!" Tsugu placed her hands on her hips and her eyes rolled up and to the side as she said;

"Yeah, and I took him down before without even using the Baro Baro no Mi, I did it all by using the Nagi Nagi no Mi." Law cocked his head in confusion.

"You did what?" Tsugu turned away from him and covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Shehehe... I've been practicing how to extend my abilities, I can borrow straight from the source now so no middle man or energy limits on a user but if I fall asleep under pressure, I'll lose it because I'm using my own stamina so there is no current flow of energy to keep me going. Once I wake up I'm fine though!" Law sighed tilted his head up towards the sky. "Law, I can do this. Doflamingo will be gone for three hours at that warlords meeting, more if you give travel distance." He looked back down at her, her eyes had the most determined look.

"You have two hours, I will get you on the island using my abilities. Report back to me in one and a half hours, if you haven't contacted- I will come get you and save your sorry ass; and trust me... You will be sorry." Law said as the crew managed to make it back to dry land in, they scurried off the raft and made it over to the two. Tsugu started walking back towards the Polar Tang with a rather large grin spread across her face.

"Tsugu?" Bepo said curiously as he stopped turning around to follow her instead.

"Bepo," Law said which made Bepo spin back around and put his fingers to his mouth. 

"But... She looked so sad even though she smiled." Bepo said with concern. Law looked away and closed Tsugus yellow umbrella. 

"I'm taking her to Dressrosa and you guys will be waiting around the waters surrounding Dressrosa. The more people brought along, the more hostages they will have against her. I'm not going unless she has not called on the Transponder because that only puts stress on her." He said as Bepo walked up to him. 

"You still haven't told her the truth?" Law stopped as soon as Bepo said that, he turned towards him and gave him a stern look.

"I'll tell her when it gets to the point were she needs someone to carry her heart for her so her body can fully mend.. If it even can." Law looked at bepo who was filling around with Tsugus bag that he had picked up.

"What does that mean?" Shachi and Penguin came towards them and stopped next to Bepo. Law took Tsugus bag from Bepo and headed back towards his ship.

"It means she has a body that is weak and her heart cannot support the strains caused mentally and physically, Bepo." Law mumbled under his breath walking away. Shachi and Penguin look at Bepo asking what happened, Bepo shook his head and told them to help clean up. 

Law enters the submarine to see Tsugu standing at the door about to open it. Backing up she covered her mouth with her left hand and extended her right arm out. "I don't like being alone with you." She said as she slowly dragged her foot backwards in a side step Law smirked;

"Calm down, don't get all fussy." Law closed the door behind him handing Tsugu her bag and kept talking; "Promise me some things. I won't take you if you do not agree, okay?" Tsugu moved her hand, agreeing to listen to him before she had completely agreed. "Do not borrow anyone's ability, if Doflamingo finds out that you can literally be a copy to any fruit, he will try and keep you for good. Right now, he only wants the fruit you stole but if you make it known that you can borrow, he will most likely use to for his own personal agenda and you'll no longer have any kind of freedom again. Do you understand?" Tsugu puffed up in anger and took her bag from him, ripping it out of his hand and shouted;

"No, you understand ME! There is absolutely NO ONE that can take my freedom!" Law leered at her with apprehension in his eyes. "Listen to me, it will be fine. I'm only there to get the Transponder Snail for the four dingbat old men in charge of the World Government. Doflamingo has yet to tell them that I am alive, and well and it is the most irritating thing. I want them to come get me." She walked up to Law and stood in front of him giving him a sly smile which made Law scratch his head while looking away from her. "No matter what happens, do not interfere with my plans. I know I cannot actually take the Government down. Not as I am anyway, all I really want is to let them know that I'm here, that I will exact my revenge in some form. I want to speak to those plutocratic assholes and let them know I'm the one who ruined their plans." 

"So I take it you're fine with my conditions? You didn't say anything against it." Tsugu nodded in agreement. "Please, don't do anything to reckless so take this seriously. Come back to me." She grabbed Laws hand while she whispered;

"I cannot make that promise. One cannot predict death, or other unfortunate accidents. I will do my best, I want to come back- there isn't another place I could imagine being at this time, I'm,,, Happy." The door opened quickly, Bepo ran in giggling then saw the two holding hands and covered his eyes;

"Oh, oh no. I didn't mean to walk in on this!" Law turned around with a questionable expression, Tsugu got overly excited when she noticed the crew had arrived.

"Bepo, starboard to port!" Tsugu yelled, Law placed his hands on his forehead and let out a rather depressingly long sigh;

"You don't even know what that means so don't try and say it." He said as he placed his other hand on her head then walked away towards the control room. "Bepo, get everything inside and head towards Dressrosa." 

 

On the shore off Greenbit\\\

Tsugu and Law stood on the outskirts of Greenbit Island looking at the Polar Tang which was floating off the shore line. Tsugu smiled at Law who was staring at her with an intense look in his dark circled eyes as he handed her a Transponder. "You call me if you need me, or when its the hour and a half marker. Don't fall for anything, Dressrosa is full of surprises because its ruler is Doflamingo and just because he isn't here, does not mean take things easy. Be on your guard at all times and don't even stop to talk to anyone." He said as the wind picked up, the wind blew his hair back which made him hold his bangs back with his hand. Tsugu smiled widely and said;

"I got it, I got it. Don't worry, in and out then I'll be back in time to make dinner. I won't call though, so don't wait around till its time. Go back to the Polar Tang because if I have to have someone to worry about, then I can't focus on my objective." Tsugu sighed placed her hand on her chest as she closed her eyes. The wind blew her wavy hair into her face as she used her other hand to tuck the hair behind her ears, the wind subsided as she put on a black cloak with yellow trimmings and pulled a bandage wrap out of her pocket then sat on the sand and began to wrap the scar on her upper thigh. "If he finds out I've been branded, it changes everything. Only special chosen ones got this brand, what made us special? They wouldn't say why.. They gave it to me in punishment but I was getting it one way or another because I fell under said chosen ones.. This was a complete malice attack on me." Standing up she said; "I'm gonna go now, stay safe." Tsugu turned as Law reached his hand out- he stood there watching her walk away then he too turned around, covering his eyes with his hat. 

"This is going to be bad. All of this so you can get a damn foot in the door to the World Government." He said as he walked towards the shore. He looked over his shoulder once more to see her before he used this abilities to get back to the ship. "How does she expect me to leave her alone here?" He asked himself, he shook is head and mumbled; "No, I've got to trust her. She said she can do this, then she can-" He paused as he heard her screaming loudly for help. "TSUGU?!" Law began to run towards the forest, his feet tried to hurry but the sand made it hard to run- Tsugu still screamed.

"No! Stop it, stay there you ugly beast!" Law became worried as he quickly threw a small rock in the direction she went then used Shambles to bring himself to her faster just to see her being chased by a boar. She ran around and around flailing her arms and shouting. "I didn't even do anything yet- I'm NOT.. TASTY!" Law placed the palm of his hand on his face and sighed thinking;

'She can't even handle this..' Law created his Room as he pointed his index finger up and used his fruit abilities;- Using Takt, he shot a log into the pig- Takt is the ability to levitate objects , similar to telekinetic powers. The pig flew across the the forest from the blunt force of the impact. Tsugu hunched over letting out a sigh of relief and chuckled. "Use the Nagi Nagi no Mi and be quiet. You could have blown your cover by running around and screaming like a buffoon!" Law shouted, Tsugu leaned back up and placed her hand on the back of her head and smiled. Sticking her tongue out she giggled then placed her right index finger against her lips and made a shushing sound as she placed her left hand on her torso. Law closed his eyes and headed back towards the shore. 

 

Tsugu made it to the Island of Dressrosa from crossing the bridge from Greenbit. She grinned as she turned to the right and saw what seemed to be someone working under Doflamingo who had his back turned away from her as he was talking to a transponder snail. She sighed and turned around pulling out a map as she adjusted her hood. "Alright, all I have to do is make it to the top of that hill right?" She pushed the map into the pocket of her cloak and began to walk through the town. People tried to talk to her as she walked past them but she didn't hear them because of the Fruits ability being activated. They can hear everything, but she can hear absolutely nothing. Tsugu sat down on a bench near the coliseum and let out a voiceless grunt as she unscrewed the cap to a bottle of water. 'This walk is horrendous. If I had known it'd be this far, I would have packed a lunch...' She thought to herself as her stomach growled in hunger.

'I don't have time for this.. I could have swore the map said it was around here.' She took another chug of water and handled the empty bottle to a toy who was sitting next to her as she stood up. 'Okay, lets go.' She walked off leaving the toy confused as it looked down at the bottle, then back to Tsugu. Tsugu stopped quickly and turned back around in shock. 'Is that a TOY?!' She quickly ran back and picked it up, the toy was dangling off the ground. 'This is so great! I wonder if Law would let me keep you so you can do all my chores!!' The toy was shouting but she couldn't hear it, before she knew it all the owns folk was surrounding her and shouting at her to put him down. 'I doubt it.. Hes so meaaan!' She dropped the toy without warning and one of the arms snapped off, turning around and her jaw dropped to see the civilians around her. 'Looks at all the toys, maybe Law would be okay if I brought him a chore toy as well, that way neither of us have to do anything!' Her eyes lit up with excitement. She took a second look at one of the humans and saw the rage in his face. 'Oh shit...' She thought as the towns folks took a step towards her. 'Was that his toy..?' 

The citizens of the town chased Tsugu to the castle, Tsugu had her arms raised in the air as she ran down the path to the doors. 'WHY?! I DID NOT HURT IT! JUST GLUE ITS ARM BACK ON! This is bad, they chased me to the castle and now there is a ruckus which will raise suspicion!' Tsugu thought as she ran frantic and tripped, landing into the side of the castle with a tumble. She laid on her back with a dizzy facial expression. 'Wha... What problem do they have with me?' Tsugu blinked and rolled over and sat up and looked around scratching her head, the towns folk had vanished.

"YOU COWARDS LEAVE AFTER YOU CAUSE SUCH PROBLEMS?!" She shouted without a voice and stood up stomping her foot on the ground. Huffing she turned back towards the castle and growled. 'Whatever.. I made it.' Tsugu patted the dirt off her white dress and laughed. 'That was kind of fun, I haven't ran like that in ages..' She said as she jump up and grabbed the ledge of the wall, pulling herself up she sat down and crossed her legs while she looked down below. 'There is no one here... This is obviously a trap of some sort so I need to be careful.' Tsugu hopped down and landed on the ground which collapsed and made Tsugu plummet downwards into a hole. "WHO THE HELL COVERS A HOLE WITH DIRT AND A NET?!" Tsugu screamed but no words actually came out as she tried to hold her dress down- fighting a fishing net at the same time, falling deeper and deeper. She enhanced her fruit abilities and took the sounds from the air, she landed on the ground shortly after causing a soundless crash. She laid there groaning as she curled her body in pain. 'That was stupid, this town is stupid. I wanna go get that World Government Transponder and leave..' 

"Shirororo, welcome- Tsugu of the Heart Pirates." Tsugu blinked and looked at a rather tall man who had long spiky, dark colored hair and a white face with purple lipstick, his coat flowed around him like gas. Tsugu tilted her head and turned the sounds back on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She said as she rubbed the side of her face. "Are you the on who put that hole in the ground? You're suppose to fill it in, not cover it with items you find on a fishing ship, idiot. I didn't expect to fall like this.." 

"THAT WAS PUT THERE ON PURPOSE YOU IDIOT!" He yelled at her. "That is not the point anyway. Do you know who I am?" He asked. Tsugu placed one hand on her hip, and the other on her chin as she tilted her head slightly.

"Uhh.. Nope, not a clue.."Her words had the man standing shocked with his mouth hanging open, he was flabbergasted. "But yeah.. Hey, can you tell me where the exit is? I've got to get going-"

"No, you are not leaving!!" He shouted then calmly spoke; "My name is Caesar Clown, I ate the Gasu Gasu no Mi, I am a Logia user." Caesar said while turning around. Tsugu sighed as he talked and looked behind her and saw an exit, she smiled and walked off. "You see, Doflamingo left me in charge because he had a feeling you would be here. I bet you didn't expect the towns people to chase you, it was BRILLIANT." He said as her spun around blissfully. "You fell in the hole I had dug. I didn't think you'd be so stupid, Joker said you are clever but you seem so...-" He paused as he opened his eyes. "Hey, where did you go?!" 

Tsugu was running down the hall to escape the ambush, she pulled the transponder out of her cloak and dialed the Polar Tang; "Come on, answer." She said with distress in her voice- Law answered;

"Tsugu, who ended up being there?" Law remarked in a snide way. 

"His name is Caesar, I've read about him and I'm not going to mess with him, I have no protection so I'm retreating back to Greenbit, I'll be at the bridge so be surfaced and ready." Tsugu said as she came to a dead end. She placed her hand on her chest and activated the Nagi Nagi no Mi. "If I am not there in 30 minutes then leave. Doffymingo only wants me, and I can escape at any time as long as my abilities don't nullify." She turned around and saw Caesar standing at the end of the hallway.

Tsugu placed her hand in her pocket again and pulled out a grenade. Caesar laughed and said; "Shirorororo Are you stupid? That wont work on me!" Tsugu smiled and pulled the pin with her teeth and tossed it towards him, closing her eyes tightly. The grenade landed by his feet, Caesar went to pick it up to show her the explosion wouldn't hurt him- but the explosion was a big flash that lit up the entire area. Tsugu ran past Caesar who couldn't see from the flash of light as she held the transponder up to her face as she turned the corner, sliding into the turn.

"Law, can you still hear me?" Tsugu came to another dead end and turned back around running to the end of the hall. 

"Yeah, I was talking to Bepo to tell him where to go. Are you safe?" He answered. Tsugu pulled out the real grenade and pulled its pin, rolling it down the hall. 

"Well, define safe because right now, I have someone who can kill me with a single touch blinded in another hallway." She said as she walked out of the hole in the wall and found herself on the lower levels of the castle. She proceed to run again as the sirens started to sound. 

"We are almost at the bridge, you have 25 minutes right now." Law said. "Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi- I know you're listening.. For my sake, I would like to request you leave because you're all loud by nature." Bepo and the other two argued the entire time as they made their way out of the control room which made Tsugu chuckle. She came to a halt to see two Marines come around the corner, turning back down the hall she stopped instantly as she saw Caesar coming closer. Clenching her fist she ran back towards the two marines. Tsugu side kicked one Marine in the ribs which made him crash into the wall of the hallway. The other Marine drew his sword but Tsugu headbutt him quickly in the abdomen which knocked him out, she ran further into the second story as she pulled out her map.

'If I'm right, there is a exit near two windows, just beyond the stairs I just came from!' Tsugu thought to herself, she looked up to see a corner with dense hazy fog coming from around it. "Oi, Doctor- dense colorless fog, it smells kind of like a grass in a spring breeze and my head feels light?" Law shouted for her to run;

"Go, now! That is known as phosgene, also known as sleeping gas and if you inhale that, then you'll go to sleep and if you inhale too much, you can die!" Tsugu scoffed as she turned to walk away, Caesar was now standing right behind her, she slowly put the Transponder back in her pocket. 

"You're a brat, I had to release my last resort on you! ....Well not the deadly one, but I was instructed to keep you alive- so feel lucky! Shirororororo" He laughed as he hunched over to lean his face to her eye level. She snarled and grabbed him by the coat, which activated the sounds for her to hear him, she shouted as her eyes dilated;

"Shut your mouth! I can hear your annoying voice even with my devil fruit activated, your voice is like nails on a chalk board!" Tsugu punched him in the nose; the impact made his front tooth fall out, the fumes surrounded them both as she shouted with extreme force; "I'm not staying here dammit!" Tsugu unleashed Haki which pushed Caesar back as he held his nose and got woosy, he angerly said;

"Where did that power come from?!" Tsugu began breathing deeper and wobbled to the side, then she tiredly walked by Caesar to escape. She made it to the room with two windows, pulling the transponder out of her pocket she said weakly;

"All I have to do is walk up these steps and it will lead to the outside garden.. Have you breached the surface yet?" Law was walking out of the control room to walk up the stairs to the door to exit the Polar Tang. 

"We've been here waiting for you under the bridge, I'm on my way so hang tight. Once you get over the Palace wall then let me know, don't fall in another trap hole either!" He said as he listened to her shallow breathing. "Oi, don't sleep. I'll carry you back and you can sleep if you just wait till then." Tsugu coughed and slowly climbed the stairs, clenching on the rail as she pulled herself up each step. She turned around as the fumes made its way up the stairs. 

"I won't sleep. I refuse to sleep.. That's when the nightmares happen, Law..." Tsugu said as she jiggled the door handle to the exit. "I'm sorry you are getting caught up in this." She said as she covered her mouth with her free hand and kicked the door. The door didn't even dent, Tsugu kicked it again but nothing happened. She slumped over, catching herself so she didn't fall down the steps and coughed again; accidentally breathing the fumes deeply, she looked up and the door and lowered her head placing the Transponder and map in her cloak pocket. "This is going to hurt...." Law began to question but was cut off by a loud thud, followed by shouting; then one last loud sound. 

"Tsugu?" He only heard her making odd sounds tiredly. "Oi, don't go to sleep! Wake up!" He yelled. Tsugu was laying on her back with her legs up against the wall as she regained focus. She bent her knees to her chest then kicked her feet against the wall to slide on her back to get away from the wall. The bandage she wrapped around her thigh came off during the fall. "You just headbutt the wall, didn't you? That's got to wake you up..." He asked, Law was half way through the town by using Shambles, the Palace was in his sights but he was still a little ways off.

 

"YeaH! And IT HUUUURT!" Tsugu screamed as she ran down the hall with her hands on her head and wailing as loud as possible, but no one else but Law could hear because of the Nagi Nagi no Mi's ability. "I crashed right through the door and landed in the corridor outside the palace doors." Tsugu stopped when she reached the garden behind the palace. "I made-" Tsugu spoke as she stepped forward, her words were cut off by Caesar placing his hand over Tsugus face as he crept up closer to her from behind her, he gripped her face;

"Shirororo, I caught you." Caesar said as gas started coming from his ungloved hand. "This time you have no choice but to breath in the fumes. You should have just stayed away, I'd rather be making my science experiments than dealing with you but Joker couldn't trust anyone around here to handle you because you're a BRAT!" He tightened his grip on her face, Tsugus eyes grew heavy as she felt her body slowing down. "That should be enough," Caesar said as he pushed her motionless body to the dirt. "That was enough to knock out this entire town. You're crazy if you can get up from that." 

Tsugus eyes closed as her breath quivered. "L.. Law." Tsugu said without energy as she laid there motionless. "Don't do anything.." Caesar turned around and dialed Doflamingo; he went away down the corridor a ways so he could be out of Tsugus hearing distance. "I'm not done.." Tsugu brought her arm up to her head and pushed herself up onto her knees weakly, her body shaking with pain from the toxic chemicals. "Just listen to me..." She coughed as blood spewed from her mouth. "I'm not.. giving up.." Tsugu stood up and wobbled to the side as she rubbed her eyes with her arm. "No matter what, don't speak if I am put under." Tsugu blinked but her became blurry and thought to herself;

'I cannot see...'


	5. The end of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of Ode to Prequel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an edit at the end!!!

"You've got to fall asleep at some point." Caesar said as he stood there with Doflamingo on his Transponder. "I bet by now you've lost your sight. Soon you'll lose your hearing, and then you'll be out." Caesar said in a playful voice. Tsugu took a step forward but her legs couldn't support her, she fell over.

"I refuse..." The noise around her came back, her body was so weak that it nullified her borrowed abilities. "I can't keep my stamina up now..." She mumbled. A parade of foot steps marched throughout the garden, Tsugu covered her eyes and leaned forward and placed her forehead on the dirt.

"Look girl, we know your crew is off the shore waiting for you; specifically they're at Greenbit island bridge." Caesar crept up to her with a syringe in his hand as a fleet of Marines surrounded her, guns drawn and ready to shoot. "You can come with me, or I'll send all these Marines out and round your crew up and make you watch as I kill them all- Could you live with their blood on your hands?" Tsugu lifted her head and uncovered her eyes, still unable to see- She heard two Marines gossiping quietly;

"Wow, we needed 200 Marines for one small woman? Is Doflamingo out of his mind?" Another Marine shook his head and stated;

"No, she's a survivor of that secret mission that went awry." The Marines words faded into Tsugus mind, she growled and pushed herself off the ground once more.

"SHUT UP! DON'T SPEAK OF THINGS WHICH YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" Tsugu screamed as her Haki burst out causing the weaker Marines to be knocked unconscious. She brushed her hand on her thigh on accident as she too fell backwards revealing the branding on her upper leg. Caesar commented;

"You.. Shirororo, you really are from the Underground! Joker, she's been branded with an X but its on her thigh, not her shoulder blade!" Tsugu collapsed onto her back on the soft dirt, she raised her right arm over her eyes, her breathing was shallow. Tsugu struggled to inhale, every breath felt like electric shocks ravishing throughout her lungs. She managed to place her left hand atop of the branding as tears formed in her eyes.

'I can't do anything, I can't see... or hear... I can't even move.' She hiccuped through her tears as Caesar hovered over her with the syringe. 'Law, don't help me..' Tsugu thought to herself, She felt Caesar lift her arm off her face as she began to weep deeply. "S...Stop it.." She tried pulling her arm away but she was just too tired.

"Shiroro, there is nothing you can do, you can't even fight back. I'm not sure how you are able to stay awake, that sleeping gas could have killed any normal person, but then again... You aren't normal- are you? Shirorororo!!" Caesar said as he injected her with the relaxant. Law was watching it all unfold as he stood on the wall of the palace, his nails dug into his palms so hard that blood was seeping between his fingers . He felt his skin becoming hot from a burning rage, his face scrunched in anger as he let out small grunts as he fought to stay back- he had his other hand extended outwards as he had the Room built up under his palm trying not to extend it. He bit his bottom lip, watching as Caesar picked up her up by the back of her dress, Tsugus limp body dangled off the ground- Law raised the Transponder to his ear and started to listen in on Caesar speak to Doflamingo;

"Joker, did you hear? She's branded, Vergo said only those with D heritage got branded." Caesar said with amusement. Doflamingo growled and said;

"I knew she was from the Underground, but I did not expect her to be one of the four D descendants that the World Government brought in... This put a damper in the plans but I think it'd be more interesting to inadvertently ruin her life by taking her away from Law. Trafalgar Water Law, my brothers name sake.. Nothing would be better than to smear his name by taking away another person he cares for.. Fufufu. Keep this a secret, don't tell anyone she is a descendant of D, I don't even think she knows, she used an alias when she introduced herself to me, Tsugu Daiya.. I guess the World Government didn't want them knowing because they're already troublesome and they didn't need an outbreak- not like that stopped her. I'm assuming she's the one who took out the Underground." Law crushed the Transponder in his hands as he hopped down off the wall and shouted;

"Tsugu wake up!" Law ran towards her, drawing his sword from his sheath and tossing it to the side as he pointed the tip of his Kikoku at Caesar. Tsugu groaned and opened her right eye weakly. "If you don't wake up now, you'll be taken away and you will no longer be free!"

"My... Ca.. Captain.. is here?" Tsugu said weakly as she felt Laws energy- she couldn't lift her head to see him nor could she hear him. She felt as if her mind was surrounded by a dense haze inside of a glass box. Caesar turned around as Vergo came from around the garden corner with another Marine who had sea-prism shackles in his hands.

"Place those cuff her- I'll handle this." Vergo said right as he ran towards Law and his bamboo stick turned jet black, he swung it under to catch Law's sword- flinging it upwards out of his hands.

"Vergo..." Law said as he jumped backwards, his sword broke as it hit the ground. The Marine cuffed the barely conscious Tsugu. Vergo lunged towards Law and punched him on the side of his face using Armament Hardening.

"Its Vergo-SAN." Vergo said as he watched Law fly into the palace wall- breaking it as the rubble landed on top of him. Tsugu was growing weaker as Caesar walked back into the palace, leaving Law to Vergo. Tsugu mumbled but the words were unintelligible.  
"I'm amazed at how you are not asleep. I gave you enough of everything to kill the entire country of Dressrosa." Caesar said as he carried Tsugu over his shoulder down the palace halls.

Caesar walked in a room with four tall thrones- On the head of the chairs they had a carving of Spades, Heart, Club and Diamond- Pica sat in the Spades throne, the Heart throne was empty, Trebol sat in the Club throne, Diamante sat in the Diamond and Doflamingo stood in front of all the thrones smirking widely.

"Fufufu, place her in the Heart throne- I had it altered for this moment. I originally made it for Law in hopes he'd come back but my brother corrupted him too far... Placing her in that chair should be interesting!" Doflamingo stuck his tongue out as he placed his hands in his pocket, placing one foot in front of the other and leaned forward as he let out a sinister laugh. Caesar tossed her in the throne and walked back towards the door as he said;

"I'll be off, I'm not dealing with that brat another second, she shouldn't be awake anytime soon anyway." Caesar closed the door behind him, Doflamingo gestured for Pica to stand up- The tall broad man had wavy lavender hair, extremely round shoulders with a Spade tattooed on each side stood up and stood to the left of the chair. Doflamingo sat down and lowered his eyes down to see the Marine just finishing putting Tsugu in the cuffs. Trebol snickered and said;

"Ne, ne, Doffy.. Why don't you just kill her? She's a member of D after all." Doflamingo snickered to himself and placed one leg over the other while covering his face with his hand.

"Did you not hear that the scar is on her upper thigh? They don't brand those with the WIll of D there, they did it on the back- near the shoulder blade. I'll find the reasoning behind that, and then I'll decide her fate- but for now we will carry out the plan. Law will give me eternal life and I'll exchange him for her." He placed his hand on the arm-rest and grinned, baring his teeth. "Her life is more valuable if she's alive in the exchange."

"You're half right." Tsugu mumbled- she tilted her head back and glared at Doflamingo. "I'm not a full blood of D. My father was, but I am not. I'm a cross-mate between him, and a celestial dragon. None of that matters to me because I chose my own name- I do as I please." Doflamingo looked shocked, she was awake and able to move.

"So you're the experiment that they kept top-secret?" He asked her. Tsugu looked down with a grave look and quietly said;

"That's another way of looking at it, sure- call me what you want but I want to speak to the four elders." Doflamingo smirked at her demand, she crossed her legs and looked at her thigh, her dress was exposing the X on her pale skin. "I didn't ask to be born. My entire life has been a lie and everyone in my life- lies. I'm not scared of dying, I'm scared of living. What if everything I do is futile? So I want to live, do what I know is right and I refuse to be here any longer so give me the Transponder Snail to speak to the World Government." Folding his arms, Doflamingo let out a sinister chuckle.

"You sure are demanding, but I have a better use for you than the just turning you in to die with The Government. You would be executed so fast if you contacted them- you are an abomination and your blood shouldn't even exist-"

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Tsugu yelled to cut him off mid-sentence, she felt her heart start pounding in her throat- she got dizzy and began to cough- Doflamingo tilted his head as he watched the color drain from her face.

"Oi, oi, oi, are you sick?" He placed his hand against her forehead and felt her skin to be burning up. He took his hand away quickly, standing up he pulled a Transponder Snail from his pocket and walked off.

"Shit, not now.." Tsugu muttered under her breath as she hunched forward trying not to breath rapidly, sweat began to form on her face; 'The medication wore off, its been more than three hours and I didn't bring any medications-' She thought as the pains in her chest increased. It was as if her heart was a walnut about to be cracked open. 'Its been months... Why does this still hurt?" She inhaled weakly and held her breath, after a few seconds she'd release the air and do it again. Trebol placed the palm of his hand on Tsugus back to check on her but her eyes shot open as she screamed loudly.

Doflamingo returned within fifteen minutes with three pills in his hand, Tsugu was knocked out cold. Trebol, Pica and Diamante stood at the opposite side of the room and had fear in their eyes. "What happened here? Why is she out?"

"Ne, ne, Doffyyy. She almost killed us! Ne, NEE!" Trebol said with panic.

"This brat has more power than any one knows." Diamante said. "She has Haoshoku Haki. What were you doing anyway?" Doflamingo smirked and walked over to Tsugu.

"It took longer than expected because that punk refused to tell me what is wrong with her till I told her she was dying but I guess she put herself to sleep- he gave me three pills and told me it would help her." Doflamingo lifted Tsugus head by placing his palm on her forehead and tilting it back gently. "He told me she has a broken heart which causes stress to her heart- on top of that her body is trying to heal from the years of strain. Vergo finally caught Law, I had him explain the whole thing; She's dealt with battles against the world and survived- and now it all makes sense finding out she's a mutt." He pushed the pills down her throat with his index finger, she woke up gagging.

"What the hell?!" She yelled after Doflamingo removed his finger and smirked.

"Fufufu- You're mine, Tsugu. As of this moment, you'll join my family." Tsugu looked away in disgust and crossed her legs. Tsugu let out a vigorous scoff then stuck her tongue. Doflamingo sat back down in the throne next to her and spread his legs widely, propping his head up with his hand as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair.

'I'll get what I need, I swear that on my life. Then you'll suffer- all of you.' Tsugu thought as she turned her head to Doflamingo and glared at him with a burning anger in her eyes. 'You'll rue this day, Doffymingo.'

 

\\\: Reality set in, It was almost an entire year since Tsugu had joined. Tsugu was standing face to face with her captain inside the Polar Tang- Tsugu was grinning as she held up a Transponder Snail in her hands. "Its time to start this parade, Law." Law nodded as he took the Transponder from her.

"Did you have a plan?" He asked. Tsugu turned away from him by spinning around on the ball of her left foot.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're speaking of." She said teasingly as she smiled over her shoulder at Law. Tsugus silverish blue eyes glistened in the warm morning sun like a light hitting moissanite- Law placed his hand on his chest sand closed his eyes. Tsugu looked out into the ocean as Law raised his hand up- creating the Room he used Mes. He pulled Tsugus heart from his chest, it was beating normally. Law sighed as he called her name. Tsugu turned back towards him, seeing him hold her heart in his hand while she softly whispered;

"What are you..?" Law walked up to her and looked down and gazed in her eyes.

"Tsugu, I have two things I need to tell you and based on how well you handle it, you may or may not be ready to have it back." His voice was serious. Tsugus smile faded as she nodded in acknowledgement. "I swore to Bepo that I would tell you once I saw fit, he told me I shout have told you sooner but I could feel it, there him was no way you could have survived with what I'm going to tell you." The breeze picked up lightly which ruffled Tsugus dress. Law saw the curiosity in her eyes fade to worry. He placed his free hand on the top of her head, sliding his fingers through her soft hair. "You possibly do not have a long life expectancy because the strain on your heart caused by strenuous events in the Underground, it is permanent damage." Tsugu jerked her shoulders slightly as her eyes flinched. A moment went by before she spoke;

"That's unfortunate..." She said with sadness in her voice. "I guess I'll have to just smile while I can and be happy while I live like its my last day, eh?" Her heart fluttered in the palm of Laws hand, her smile widened as she closed her eyes blissfully. Law was astonished by her response, his face flushed as he felt the blush burn him cheeks, he turned his head to hide his blushing skin.

'That is probably the sweetest thing she's ever said.' He thought to himself. He felt Tsugus hand gently touch his arm. He turned back around to see her gazing with concern at him again. "W...What?" Law stuttered. Tsugu shook her head and replied;

"Your face is glowing like red hot coals, are you coming down with something?" Law gave her a blank expression as he thought about how clueless she could really be. "Hmm?" She hummed a questionable tone while she tilted her head and blinked, her long wavy hair fell off her shoulder as she tilted her body to the right.

"Could you be more dense?" He quietly mumbled the question under his breath. Tsugu puffed up her cheeks and asked him to repeat what he said but louder, he evaded her tantrum and kept speaking; "This next thing I have to tell you is the biggest. Only Bepo knew, none of the others did so if you get angry and decide to lose your mentality again, please keep that in mind as you slaughter them." Shachi and Penguin stood up from of the ground of the upper deck and shouted in rejectment.

"We just wanted to see if something spicy would happen, and we get offered as a sacrifice?!" Shachi shouted and he placed his hands on his head. Tsugu gasped as she quickly covered her mouth and backed away from Law.

"Captain, why do you hate us?!" Penguin said as they both ran back towards the door, slamming it on the way in. Tsugu looked back at Law and gave him a nasty glare, he grinned with amusement.

"Lose that expression before I make you lose it, thief." Tsugu growled as her hands muffled the words. Law mimicked her in a high pitched tone, she flailed her arms around and shouted; "You're the worst!!" Her arms crossed under her breasts as she huffed, looking away from her captain. Law became alert spun around and looked up to see a tall blonde man with broad shoulders wearing a black suit and a white buttoned undershirt but he had both the under shirt and suit un-buttoned half way down, revealing a scar on the right side of his chest. Tsugus bottom lip began to quiver, she felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she slowly turned around and gazed up.

"You've been making quiet a scene, Tsugu D. Yuutsu." The man spoke. Tsugu came to her senses and stepped ahead of Law, walking past him.

"I dropped that name, the same way I destroyed your plans." Tsugu pointed her finger up towards the man and shouted; "The four Gorosei will be torn down and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it now. I destroyed the tower and I'll soon destroy the Government." The man snickered and replied;

"Four? Haha, no. There are five, the Underground hid my identity so trash like you didn't attack me." Tsugu flinched at his statement. "And you didn't destroy the tower," The tall man landed on the deck of the Polar Tang, standing across the submarine from Tsugu and Law. "Your captain destroyed it and it seems like you didn't even know, giving that sour look on your face." Tsugu placed her arm down at her side and turned towards law with a deep look in her eyes. "I came here for one reason, and that is to take you with me. We didn't need the Tower, you out of all people know that so why would you think our plans ended- just because its gone?" Law went to take a step towards Tsugu, reaching his hand out to her- at that moment Tsugu went to extend her arm- the blonde Gorosei held his hand up and used force to push Law over the edge of his ship.

Everything around Tsugu went silent except the sound of the splashing water from Law falling overboard. Tsugu felt as if time itself slowed down as she went to run towards the location where Law hit the water- Penguin and Shachi came running out of the Polar Tang on the upper deck. Penguin looked down to see Tsugu being snagged from behind by the Gorosei before she could make it over the railings. Shachi immediately hopped down to the lower deck and jumped over the rails and into the ocean after their captain. Penguin shouted at the Gorosei to put Tsugu down as he too leaped down.

"Penguin no, stop!" Tsugu shouted as she flailed around, kicked her feet at Penguin but it was too late, the Gorosei held his hand up and shot a gust of energy at him as well. The blast sent him flying into the already opened door of the Polar Tang. Her nails dug into the elders skin as she screamed.

 

"Isn't this what you wanted, girl? Doflamingo said you robbed him, so I'm here to take you in and give you a private execution. Where is the Transponder you stole?" He questioned her in a low rumbling voice. Shachi came up out of the water with Law on his back. Shachi clung to the side of the Polar Tang. Law shouted for Penguin but he didn't answer. Looking upwards Law sees Tsugu dangling off the side of the Submarine, being hoisted above the cool salty water by the front of her dress. The Gorosei shouted; "Trafalgar Water Law, rumor has it that this girl swapped hearts with you. I hear by deem that property of the World Government so I'd advise you hand it over. If you do not hand it over, then I will condemn all of the Heart Pirates to Impel Down for treason against the World Government and you- along with your entire crew will be executed for the entire world to see."

Tsugu growled at his words and yelled; "Do it, captain! Do what he asked!" Her voice echoed in the breeze-less air, the Gorosei grinned with delight. "I'm okay, I'm pretty sure that you were going to tell me about the tower, right? That's what you've been hiding?" Her bluish silver eyes welted with painful tears, her eyes burned from choking them back. Law weakly closed his eyes;

"Ahh..." He agreed with a bitter tone as he looked down at the water, his face showed his anger. The blonde Gorosei smiled with delight as he set Tsugu back on the deck. Tsugu turned around and scoffed as she walked towards the door to the submarine.

"Oi Penguin, Are you alive?" She questioned him. A faint groaning came from down the halls, Tsugu picked up the bundled ladder, with a shocked expression she said; "He went easy on you, that's nice at least." She walked back out of the submarine and glared at the devious man as she walked towards the side where Law and Shachi waded in the water.

"You're stalling, Tsugu. Do you expect me to believe that out of the entire time of you being here- you didn't borrow the Ope Ope no Mi?" The Gorosei called her out. Tsugu stood by the railings looking back at the tall man. She sighed then hooked the ladder on the side of the rails and pushed the roll down.

"I'd rather not use my energy on you." Tsugu turned her entire body towards him, her back was facing away from the water. She crossed her arms and stood up straight.

"Those are tough words coming from a weakling that couldn't even finish what she started in the tower. You may have passed all the mental tests but you failed with any type of physical demands." The blonde man spewed the insult as he glared down at Tsugu.

"Don't talk to her like she is nothing." Law said as he stood on the edge of his submarine. Tsugu did not look away from the Gorosei, her eyes had become locked on him- as if her eyes were burning holes into him.

"I can feel your anger from here, girl. You've never really been good at hiding your emotions- all the nights you would cry, begging for someone to save you." His words didn't phase her. His grin faded into a scowl noticing she didn't react to him digging into her wounds.

"I don't need anyone to save me anymore. Yeah, I am angry- I'm angry to see you here, to see you hurt hurt my crew." Tsugu uncrossed her left arm and created a room using the borrowed ability. She placed her hand on her chest and slowly pulled her captains heart out of her body, not breaking her focus on her enemy. "I decide my life, not you- not anyone can tell me when I die. I choose that, everything in life is a choice and its up to everyone what they do, what road they take- what luggage they carry on their journey of life." Tsugu grinned as she turned towards her captain, slamming his heart back into him- forcing her heart out and into the water.

"I'll die right here, how long do you think my heart can go without a sea-creature eating it as it sinks?" Law turned around watching Tsugus heart land in the blue ocean below as he pointed at Shachi; Shachi sighed then jumped back into the water to retrieve it. The Gorosei charged towards her, Law drew his blade and placed his attention on the matter at hand. There was now one of the five leaders of the world attacking his crew. Tsugu ducked as Law swung his Kikoku- landing a blow to the Goroseis foot- blocking the attack.

"How?! You didn't have that much power earlier, how can you block me?!" The blonde man shouted in a hostile manner.

"I'm at full power now that I have control of my own heart, this is over, you and the other four aristocratic assholes should just give it up!" Law shouted back as he pushed the man away with force from his Haki. The Gorosei backed up and growled. He looked at Tsugu who stood with confidence. Law walked in front of Tsugu and blocked her from the Gorosei's view. "You aren't strong enough for a real attack, you have nothing pumping to keep you alive. I suggest you don't go using all you-" Before Law could finish, Tsugu was already charging at the man. Law sighed and he too leaped into attack. 

"Baro Barrage!" Tsugu jumped as she shouted, her fists started punching rapidly and began to stretch like rubber- using Gomu Gomu no Gaiting hitting him roughly 15 times, she stops that attack and uses Itonoko, a thin string attached from her heel that lead up the back of her leg- this attack is Doflamingos, used to sever limbs. She swung her leg down at the Gorosei, he grabbed her by her small foot and flung her towards her captain, knocking them both down as Law caught her.

"You're still the same weak little girl, Tsugu D Yuutsu." The Gorosei smirked as he began to walk towards Tsugu and Law. Tsugu growled, hearing that name brought back memories she had tried to forget. The clouds began to roll in, thunder rumbled through the empty sea. 

"Shachi hasn't come back up, Law." Tsugu said with concern. The weather began to become restless- 

Under the waters, Shachi was hiding behind a coral reef looking at the Polar Tang. Four henchmen guarded each direction of the waters, waiting for him to pop up. 'This is bad, I need to come up for air- and give Tsugu her heart..' He thought as he looked down at his hand which held her beating heart. 'Its getting slower, I'm no doctor but its impossible to live without this. I wish Penguin would shoot them with a tor....' He stopped thinking, it clicked. His grand master plan was now under way. He put her heart in his jumpsuits pocket then swam up towards the weapons slot and forced it open. 'Sorry, captain. I'm breaking the Submarine.' Shachi felt pained as he broke open the slot and wiggled his way inside. 'I'm coming so please don't die- Tsugu, captain.' 

 

Back up on deck, Tsugu pushed herself away from Law and stood there, hunching over as she had labored breaths. "Tsugu, I'll cover you if you can get him from the back with Gamma Knife. I don't want you to push yourself so if you think you'll push your limit then don't do it." Law whispered gently as the thunder rumbled. Tsugu nodded and used Room. 

"I can keep going, just keep in mind that I have one last attack in me till Shachi gets back-" Tsugu said while she held her hand up and used Shambles. The Gorosei laughed;

"Are you so scared, Tsugu?!" He turned to look for her but Law shouted at him that he was his opponent now, "That's fine. I'll kill you first. I don't mind her watching!" Focusing his anger- he attacked Law. Law drew the Kikoku and blocked the attack;

"You're the one who should be scared." Tsugu mumbled as she readied her attack on the second deck, looking down at her captain and the blonde man. Green waves glowed in her hands as her breath shuddered. Tsugu waited till Law was able to push the Gorosei underneath her. Tsugu stood with her hands out in front of her, the Gamma Knife was at her limit- she gripped it as if she was wielding a sword. "Don't miss, please- don't miss." The queue was marked, the Gorosei was underneath her. Tsugu inhaled and jumped down, "This is the beginning to an end to my nightmares! Gamma knife!" Lightning struck down on the water next to the Submarine. The Gorosei turned and held his left hand up to Tsugu, and his right hand out to Law. Both had Impact Dials in his palms- It was too late for them both. Law made direct contact which made him fly into the rails, Tsugu was hit in the chest- sending her flying into the Yellow Submarine, denting the shell. The Gorosei dropped both the dials as he took a step towards Tsugu. 

"I'm not done with you.. You'll have to kill me if you want Tsugu." Law said as he stood back up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. The Gorosei sighed as he once again had to turn around to deal with Law. 

"I'm growing tired of you making me lollygag, boy." He grumbled as he walked over to Law. "Why do you care for her so much? Its probably because of who her father is!"The two men began to fight. Shachi and Penguin run out of the Submarine. Penguin watches in awe as the deck to the Submarine, the place they call home got destroyed. Shachi walked over to Tsugu and pushed her heart back inside her body. Laws sword had purple electricity emitting from it as he swung it quickly at the man who attacked his ship and treated his crew. 

"Radio Knife." Law said in a deep voice as he placed the Kikoku back in its scabbard, once it clicked into place- the Gorosei split in half from his waist and torso. Law began to walk towards Tsugu but was stopped by the twisted laughter coming from the dismembered Gorosei. "What is so funny? So what, you know who her parents are. She's stated once that she could care less who her mother is because she was a part of the Underground. She doesn't care for her father either because he bailed the moment he found out the mother was with child." Law turned back around for he was unamused by the mans tactics.

"Her whole life is a lie. Her mother was second in command for the Project- her father didn't even have any idea about her existence. No one, knew of her existence. We let her grow up thinking she was completely unwanted- you've got to break them down, to build them up to your standards!" He laughed as he lashed out with verbal attacks. 

"How did that work out for you?" Law drew his Kikoku once more and pointed it at the mans face. "Because in my eyes, she's wanted. I'll tell you once more- her past is gone. Whoever you roped in to be her father isn't-" Law was abruptly stopped;

"What if I told you her father is Rocinante Donquixote?" The Gorosei said without hesitation. Law lowered his sword- "Her mother was a wealthy member of the D family, she created the Tower and the plan to rule the world. She found out that she could do it by using a Celestial Dragon, of course we won't let a member of D into the holy land, so we pointed her in the direction of the man who was frail and weak, the youngest member of the Donquixote family, broken from the family who betrayed their own kind, from the brother who murdered their father! It was a perfect plan but Tsugu-" Law slashed his sword, purple electricity once again cut through the Gorosei- decapitating him with Radio Knife. "Hah..haha. Go ahead and cut me up. That won't make you her hero. Where were you when she screamed for help as I deflowered her when she became an adult?" Law felt the fury build inside him, Penguin and Shachi both began to shout that Tsugu was dead. Law stood there, his hands began to quake- rain poured down, the kikoku fell from his hand as he turned around as he whispered; 

"She's... dead?" 

\\\End

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Forcible Subterfuge if you haven't This will contain spoilers!


End file.
